


parasite

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Guro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “Do you ever just think of how people are made of meat when it comes down to it, Koki?”





	parasite

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

From their earliest days together, filled with near-constant fighting, Taguchi had been fascinated by the fragile vulnerability of his bandmates. Thin skin and split lips and blossoming bruises called out to him, and it had been just as much of a hobby as camouflage for his lingering gaze to bury his nose in the latest handheld video games.

There was something satisfying about harming another character in a game, something surreal and ephemeral that he couldn’t touch. These thoughts lingered in his mind as he got older, growing stronger as well as taller, and every now and then he would feel an urge in his hand to just grab, squeeze, _tear_. Flashes behind his eyes and knowing that it was wrong just made it feel so much better.

Taguchi had thought he’d gotten over most of his urges, but then Koki would find some new pet to fall in love with, invariably garnering collections of scratches up and down his arms. Ueda took up boxing, and with boxing came bruised and split knuckles. Nakamaru had always had the most delicate wrists and fingers, tendons and blood vessels constantly visible below the pale skin. It seemed like Kame had always gotten drama roles with characters that always got into at least one brawl over the course of their stories; thankfully Taguchi could watch those in his private time, free to pause on Kame’s bruised and bleeding mouth.

It was arousing.

It was that forbidden kind of lust, the kind that he knows in his heart is wrong but he can’t stop his body from reacting every time someone gets punched and blood flies. He wonders what it would taste like, if it has the same tang as his own whenever he cuts himself, usually by accident. That only quenches his thirst a little, though, since his interests lie far beyond the thin ribbon of red.

_I’d eat you_ , Koki screams in his solo, and Taguchi’s nerves singe at the literal meaning.

He tries to bury the thought in the deepest corners of his mind, but it surfaces again when he’s with Koki in their private time. Taguchi doesn’t remember how it had happened, just that Koki was bleeding, a bright red dribble down his arm, and he’d run his finger along the streak without thinking. He freezes, but it’s too late; Koki is looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Koki looks away for a second, then back at Taguchi before saying, “Dare you to lick it.”

He does, licking the blood from his finger before curling his fingers around Koki’s forearm and bringing it to his lips, and Koki doesn’t look nearly as upset as Taguchi had expected. As their eyes meet, Taguchi wonders what Koki would have done if he hadn’t curbed his urge to use his teeth. Koki’s small, but his scent is enticing, and Taguchi bets he tastes good inside and out. Even as he pulls away, he still feels Koki’s veins pumping against his lips.

“You…” Koki mutters, choking a little on his breath as he takes in Taguchi’s appearance. He must look as seduced as he feels. “Junno.”

Taguchi licks his lips, savoring the taste of Koki’s blood, and the next second has Koki in his mouth, all fire and fervor and Taguchi kisses him hard.

Their tongues intertwine, almost as if Koki is trying to reclaim the blood Taguchi had licked away, and he can’t resist using his teeth this time. He pulls away slightly, then gently sucks Koki’s lower lip into his mouth and between his teeth. He doesn’t bite hard; really just enough for Koki to feel the pressure. Koki makes a shrill noise in the back of his throat, and Taguchi releases him.

“Junno,” Koki begins, “Bite me again.”

Taguchi lifts Koki’s arm to his mouth once more and licks the nearly-clotted cut while staring at his face. Koki’s breath hitches and his eyes seem to glitter when Taguchi bites down, pointed incisor on the edge of the wound.

He feels the thin skin give way as his tongue breaks the surface and forces it back open, licking the wound, and both of his hands grip Koki’s arm as he meets flesh. His mouth closes onto Koki’s skin and slowly he brings his teeth together, reveling in the deep groan from Koki that he feels through his arm. It tastes _delicious_ and he can’t stop himself from gnawing.

“Junno, fuck,” Koki mutters, fingers twisting in Taguchi’s hair, but he doesn’t pull him away. If anything, he pushes him closer, his arm shaking as Taguchi draws more blood.

“Junno… stop,” Koki gasps out. “Stop doing that and fuck me.”

Taguchi’s groan of disappointment quickly turns into one of arousal, and he laps gently at the torn skin. He feels like he’s got bits of Koki smeared down his chin, and maybe he does. Koki’s got a strange look in his eyes.

Taguchi wraps one hand around Koki’s arm, resisting the urge to dig his fingers into the mess he’s made, and leads him down the hallway to his room. It wouldn’t do to hurt him _too_ badly. He knows it will be a pain to clean later, but some part of his mind thinks it will be worth it to see the crimson spread of Koki’s blood dribble onto his sheets, even if it’s just from the one bite.

Koki pulls at the same time Taguchi pushes and together they fall to his bed, Taguchi landing right between Koki’s legs that spread for him. There are far too many clothes between them, but Koki seems to have the same thought and together they yank off shirts and shove down pants until there’s nothing but skin. Beautiful, smooth, delicious skin.

“You’re looking at me like you want to eat me,” Koki says, his voice low and velvet.

Taguchi drags his hands down Koki’s bare chest, letting his nails catch to leave thin red marks. “You have no idea.”

“Tell me, then.” Koki’s eyes flutter shut and he writhes beneath Taguchi’s fingernails and teeth.

Taguchi lets out a deep breath, then buries his face against the side of Koki’s neck. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like. To taste someone else’s blood, their flesh. It isn’t the same to taste my own blood.” He pauses to nip at Koki’s throbbing jugular vein, then continues. “You know, your solo plagued me for the longest time.”

Koki groans, thrusting his hips upward to grind their erections together. He grabs Taguchi’s hair again and pulls him back into his mouth, and Taguchi gasps at the realization that Koki’s tasting himself on his lips. It has him rocking down as hard as he can and he feels Koki’s whine on his tongue, his nails now raking up the inside of Koki’s thigh.

“Junno,” Koki hisses. “Move it along.”

As he reaches to his bedside drawer for the lube, Taguchi sees the mess on Koki’s face and his cock twitches at the sight. But that’s nothing compared to when his eyes land on his near-massacre of Koki’s arm.

He claws the drawer open, blindly grabbing for the tube, unable to look away. It isn’t a very deep wound, just the surface of Koki’s arm; it’s just barely wider than his mouth but it’s gleaming red. He wonders how deeply Koki would let him devour him, if he’d try to resist as he chewed through skin and muscle all the way to bone. Finally Taguchi gets his hand on the crumpled tube and slicks his fingers.

“Hurry,” Koki urges him, spreading his legs further apart for Taguchi. Slowly and very deliberately, Koki crosses his arm across his chest, and drags the fingers of his other hand across the bloody swathe. He takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment before digging his finger into the ragged edges of the cut. Taguchi almost can’t believe his eyes, enthralled by the vision of Koki fingering the wound that he’d made.

There’s no finesse in the way Taguchi barely trails his slick fingers around Koki’s rim before pushing two in at once. Koki hisses, brow furrowing for a moment. His eyes are clear as he bucks against Taguchi’s fingers, and he scissors them open. There’s pressing and pulling and finally Koki grits his teeth once he has three fingers deep inside. “Now, Junno, do it now,” he moans.

Taguchi lines himself up and presses into Koki’s clenching heat, and he can’t help but lean forward, ghosting their lips together. He whispers like he’s murmuring sweet nothings into Koki’s ear and says, “Do you ever just think of how people are made of meat when it comes down to it, Koki?”

Koki answers with a moan, one that heightens Taguchi’s arousal and has him thrusting harder. It’s rough and hot and sweat forms on his forehead, dampening his hair. Koki’s skin is glistening and it makes a beautiful backdrop to the splatters of red on his mouth, arm, and a little bit across his torso.

His eyes linger on the wound, which Koki is still poking in a similarly curious way, and his sudden need expels from him in a roar as his hips snap without his active direction. Koki shudders and moans and those eyes open to focus on his, glazed but intense, and for a second Taguchi thinks he imagines the words coming out of his mouth.

“Do it. Eat me.”

Taguchi very nearly comes right then, but somehow he manages to control himself. Instead he channels the urge into indulging Koki, lips latching onto Koki’s arm. He tongues at the wound in the same rhythm as his thrusts, in and out and he swears he can taste Koki’s heartbeat.He tears himself away from it, teeth dragging against broken skin and he curls fingers into Koki’s hair to hold him in place as he shares the fresh blood. Their teeth crash together and Koki groans deep in his throat.

He feels as if he’s about to tip over the edge, and so is Koki, if he’s going by the broken whimpers he’s making with Taguchi’s furious pounding. “Junno,” Koki sobs, wriggling a hand between them. It’s the arm that Taguchi’s torn open, and he can feel the slick slide of blood against his chest. He can’t help leaning forward once more and clamping his teeth down on Koki’s collarbone as his hips suddenly still, taking the both of them by surprise. Koki gasps as his orgasm spills between them, fluids mixing between their sweaty bodies.

Taguchi comes so hard he blacks out, though all he sees behind his eyes is red. He’s still chewing on Koki’s collarbone when he returns to reality, and though he hasn’t yet broken skin, there’s a gorgeous array of colors forming just beneath the surface, outlined by a circle of tooth marks.

“Shit,” he mutters, pulling back enough to survey the damage.

“You can say that again,” Koki replies, nosing at Taguchi’s face until their eyes meet. They’re surprisingly soft and Taguchi smiles as he leans down to lick the mess off of Koki’s face. “I had no idea you were into this.”

“Yeah, it’s not something I advertise,” Taguchi replies. “What are you going to tell people?”

Koki surveys his arm, shivers a bit as he touches the wound, and shrugs. “Dog bite.”

“Woof,” Taguchi says, and Koki pets his head when he leans back in to feed.


End file.
